In the Pursuit of Truth
by MrsEm
Summary: Lieutenant Nyota Uhura and Head Nurse Coral Wolf-Wannemacher find themselves on a new planet and quickly at the centre of a murder investigation, political upheaval and with no help from the Enterprise. The two women can only rely on each other and strangers to survive, in pursuit of the truth they find the truth in themselves also. Rated M for violence/sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**In Pursuit of the Truth**

The small young woman briskly walked down the cobbled street trying not to attract any attention to herself. Lavish gold coloured stone buildings periodically littered the wide boulevards of the walled city, their gilded embellishments glistening in the midsummer sun. The scent of rich fragrances filled the air from the nearby perfumery as she weaved between the huge trees with low hanging purple foliage that lined both sides of the street.

In the summer season plump orange fruit would hang low enough for the children to pick, the memory of her Father collecting the fruit to make jam in the winter flickered in her mind like a candle in some distant window. She watched as a crowd of women talked and laughed as they strolled by her, their elegant dresses flowing in the faint breeze and their gilded decorative jewellery sparkling against their bronzed skin. It was never truly cold in the city, the Mediterranean like climate guided the fashion of the people, long flowing gowns were adorned with elaborate and intricate needlework. The designs were inspired by nature and culture, a person's occupation would usually be depicted in their clothing.

An agriculturalist's dress would be decorated with the animals they reared, the wheat they grew. An artist would detail the movement they followed whether it be traditional, baroque or modern. A florist would carefully stitch each and every plant and flower they sold at market and a scientist would decorate their garments with the discoveries they had made. Making her way down the long narrow alleyway the woman slipped into a small doorway, knocking hastily and peering from left to right. The door opened quickly and she slipped in before the entryway had been fully opened, a clasp and a lock were quickly put back in their place. Inside, the stone walls housed small tapestries, some now extremely old and frayed. All the houses and public buildings within the city were filled with wall-hangings, long ago they were once used as a form of currency in the capital cities amongst the elite families.

"Well?" Another woman asked hastily, catching her breath the other nodded frantically.

"Yes, yes they're coming."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." The two women looked at one another, the final piece of their puzzle seemingly falling into place.

* * *

"The matriarchal society of Xenusian is famed throughout the Quadrant, known for its progressive pursuit of the arts and philosophy…" Kirk sat at his desk, reading from his PADD. "On the outskirts of each city lay the farming land that grows vegetables, wheat crops and grapes for wine. Children are taught outdoors, alongside the academic subjects they are taught agriculture, combat and other vocational skills. The people of Xenusian are a peaceful race, this is in part to the understanding of their formidable ancient conquests in battle with the neighbouring planets they once warred with." Taking a sip of coffee Kirk paused for a moment and shifted in his chair. "The democratic elected Prime Minister, Xuemei Tosh, has recently stepped down. The revered eighty two year old woman was a beloved leader and many feel her retirement is the end of a peaceful era. Troublesome fractions have been increasingly rising within the shadows though…"

"The plot thickens." McCoy interrupted theatrically.

"It is believed by these radical divisions that the long reign of peace has opened the planet up to probable conquest. They believe that the art of war has been lost and to remain intact the young women of Xenusian must train as true warriors once again." Kirk placed the PADD down and looked at the Doctor. "Well Bones, what do you have to say to that?"

"Sounds like a Greek tragedy to me Jim." McCoy replied typically.

"You know the men don't have the right to vote?"

"Probably best." McCoy took a sip of his own coffee.

"Xuemei Tosh had been leading the talks to become a member of the Federation, last week her replacement, Eva Toczko, who has been in power for no more than a season I might add, sent a message to the Federation. All talks must end." McCoy arched his eyebrow in peaked interest.

"I take it that's how it came to be that Captain James T. Kirk found himself orbiting the planet of Xenusian, wondering if and when his communication to the Parliament would be answered?" McCoy questioned.

"Right as ever Doctor." Kirk stood and straightened his uniform, making his way out of his office followed closely by McCoy.

"Lieutenant Uhura, any update?" Kirk asked enthusiastically, taking his seat in the command chair. McCoy stood to his left and slightly back, as he always did.

"Not yet Captain." Uhura swivelled in her chair to address Kirk.

"Send it again." Kirk replied somewhat tersely, his good mood quickly dissipating.

"Aye Captain." Uhura nodded her head and pivoted back towards her station.

"Well there you have it Jim, the woman's not returning your calls. You must be losing your touch." McCoy couldn't keep the sound of amusement from his voice.

"Thanks Bones." Kirk looked up at him indignantly.

"Anytime Jim." McCoy gave him a flourishing salute.

"Captain." Their focus was drawn by Uhura again, who was holding on to her earpiece and focusing keenly.

"What is it?" Kirk stood and made his way over, tired of sitting and waiting.

"I'm receiving a communication on behalf of the Xenusian Prime Minister."

"Let's hear it."

'Captain Kirk, as acting representative of the Federation you are denied an audience with Prime Minister Toczko. No further communications are necessary.' Kirk looked to McCoy and then to Uhura.

"That's it?" He asked, somewhat sore by the apparent snub.

"That's it Captain." Uhura replied reluctantly.

"Plenty more fish in the sea Jim." McCoy slapped his friend on the back and made his way towards the turbolift.

"As helpful as ever Bones." Kirk muttered under his breath, Uhura had to stifle the smile that itched at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

Coral Wolf-Wannemacher was the Head Nurse aboard the USS Enterprise, she had inherited the position from Christine Chapel who had unexpectedly left some months after their mission had begun. In her mid-thirties, Coral was a seasoned Officer having served on board a number of vessels as well as carrying out research in the Karylion system and humanitarian relief within the Midos galaxy.

Her light brown hair with it's naturally highlighted blonde streaks was perpetually rolled into a tight French Twist and the only hint of vanity came in the form of the black winged eyeliner she donned every day.

The younger Ensigns were always initially very intimidated by her, wanting to please, they would unconsciously kowtow in her presence and apologise profusely when a task wasn't carried out to her standard. They all knew that if they didn't have what it took they wouldn't last long under her command. Ultimately though, the Nurses and Medical Technicians that reported to her grew to respect and love her. Her guidance and mentorship, both in their professional and personal lives always proved to be right. She would never forget a birthday or anniversary and she had saved many a relationship in her time, conversely her own personal life was a mystery to most.

There were rumours of course, that she had been widowed, that she had fallen in love and had a tumultuous affair with the leader of an unknown race of warriors. Recently it was thought on good authority that she had chosen a life of solitude due to a long-standing unexplained murder in her hometown of York, England.

* * *

"You're not taking my Head Nurse Jim!" McCoy crossed his arms furiously.

"You'll be fine Bones." Jim waved him off as they quickly walked along the corridor together toward the medical bay.

"The hell I will! The place will fall apart without her, she's the only one who can herd the Nurses together and get any damned work out of them!"

"'Herd' Bones?" Kirk tried to ignore his rattling CMO. "I'm sure you'll be able to manage."

"I'm a Doctor not a Babysitter! I swear the woman uses black magic on some of those Ensigns." Kirk couldn't help but laugh at his friend, when Wolf-Wannemacher had first come aboard McCoy had started off being his usual obstinate self with her, it lasted all of forty eight hours before she'd quietly pulled him to one side, made it very clear that his tone was to only ever radiate respect when speaking to her and that the Nurses were under her charge only. McCoy had found himself reluctantly but quietly respecting the woman's forthrightness and from that point on they had worked extremely well with one another. Now it seemed, the Doctor was lost without her.

"Don't be ridiculous Bones." Kirk strode through the door to the Medical Bay, scanning the room his eyes fell upon Coral. Privately, James T. Kirk had given nicknames to many a crew member, Coral was no exception, hers was 'Luna'.

"Nurse Wannemacher." Kirk caught her attention, looking up from her desk she smiled warmly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Captain, how can I help you?" Coral looked briefly from Kirk's face to McCoy's, who was stood slightly aback, she could see the storm brewing before her very eyes.

"Can I have a word? Bones, let's use your office." Kirk looked to McCoy and then back to Coral, ushering her towards the Doctor's private office.

"By all means." McCoy gritted out as he allowed Coral to follow Kirk. Once inside Coral waited patiently, clasping her hands together as she always did.

"Take a seat Nurse Wannemacher." McCoy sat in his own chair, not wanting to give Kirk the satisfaction of taking it. Coral nodded and sat politely, allowing her still clasped hands to rest in her lap. Her legs crossed at the ankle, she stretched her back, she hadn't had a chance to sit down for her entire shift up until that point. "Nurse Wannemacher, we're currently orbiting the planet Xenusian. To cut a long story short the new elected Prime Minister isn't so fond of the Federation and is rejecting any kind of communication with Starfleet."

"Starfleet Jim?" McCoy interrupted, his eyebrow arched in annoyance, Kirk rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"More precisely, the Prime Minster has rejected any further communication with any man, I mean, male Starfleet Officer." Kirk fell over his words. "We need you to go talk to them because you're, well you're a…"

"A woman Captain?" Coral concluded.

"Yes! I mean No! Yes! Of course you're a woman, that's not what I meant. What I meant to say was that you're one of the highest ranking female Officers on board and we would like you to accompany Lieutenant Uhura." Kirk let out a long breath.

"I'm not a Diplomat Captain…" Coral began but Kirk laughing made her stop.

"Nurse Wannemacher, you work with Doctor McCoy! I'd say your skills in diplomacy are up there with Ambassador Sarek." Coral couldn't help but smirk and one look at McCoy let her know that even though the Captain was making a joke at his expense he was in agreement with the point Kirk was making also.

"Is there a report I can read?" She asked.

"Yes of course." Kirk nodded his head enthusiastically.

"And how long do you anticipate this to take?"

"One or two days, three max." Kirk replied.

"Three days! Damnit Jim!" McCoy barked out.

"Max Bones, max!" Kirk tried to calm him down. Coral stood, indicating that the conversation was over for the time being.

"Very well Captain, I'll liaise with Lieutenant Uhura shortly." Kirk nodded in appreciation. "Doctor McCoy, your crew report is due for submission. I'll make sure Nurse Hoskins is available." She looked at McCoy as if she was promising she would read him a bedtime story.

"Hoskins! Damn it Wannemacher!" McCoy squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Nurse Hoskins is perfectly able Doctor, as you well know." With that Coral left, slightly amused and slightly anxious.

* * *

Coral wore her blue science uniform instead of her light blue and white medical smock, it felt more appropriate somehow. Fixing her hair she walked toward the transporter room, she was meeting Uhura there. Entering the bay she immediately saw that McCoy was stood waiting for her.

"Doctor? Is there something wrong? Did I forget something?" She asked concerned, McCoy shook his head and leaned in towards her, pulling her by her elbow to one side.

"Of course not, when do you forget anything? No, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Coral noticed his cheeks flush ever so slightly, if she didn't know better she would have thought that he was nervous.

"Doctor McCoy, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." She unconsciously placed her hand on his arm as reassurance and she visibly saw his shoulders relax at her touch.

"The hell there is Wannemacher! The first sign of trouble you get the hell out of there you hear me?" She wanted to make a joke, tease him about worrying but she knew better of it. He was coming from a good place, and she could never tease him for that.

"I will Doctor, I will." With that she watched him leave and make her way over to Uhura.

"Is he going to be okay?" Uhura asked bemused.

"He'll be fine." Coral replied. "You ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." Uhura stepped onto the transporter pad and indicated to the Engineer that they were ready.

As the tell-tale sensations of their evaporation began to course through their bodies, both women stood straight, eagerly anticipating their arrival on the planet.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy this story. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, as ever I will endeavour to update regularly. LLAP ;-) XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

Uhura and Wannemacher had been greeted, somewhat coolly by a representative of the Prime Minister, Eva Toczko. They had been sat waiting in one of the many rooms within the parliamentary building for the last three hours.

"For goodness sake Coral! How long do you think they'll make us wait?" Uhura whispered.

"I have no idea, but what can we do?" Coral replied, looking around for any signs of activity, just as she was about to stand a large door opened in front of the two women and Eva Toczko appeared.

"Ladies, it's a pleasure." She radiated warmth and personality, shaking both their hands firmly and ensuring her focus was unwavering. She was manicured within an inch of her life, not a hair out of place. Both women were struck by her beauty, but behind her brown eyes they were in no doubt of her resolute strength of mind.

"Prime Minster, thank you for meeting with us." Uhura greeted amiably.

"Oh not at all, please, follow me." Coral and Uhura closely followed as they were led into a large office lit only by the floor to ceiling windows which were flung wide open allowing the warm breeze to flutter between the folds of the draperies. "Please, take a seat." Toczko directed them to sit down in front of a large intricately carved desk. They were served an ice cold drink in a tall crystal cut glass and a platter of fruit was placed on the small table that sat between them, all the while Eva Toczko watched on in silence. Coral nodded at the man serving them.

"Thank you." She said, watching him silently retreat from the room.

"We were concerned that perhaps we had inadvertently offended you Prime Minister, when we received your message that no further communication with the Federation was necessary." Coral treaded carefully, the woman smiled and sat back in her chair.

"My predecessor, Xuemei Tosh, was much more liberal than myself Ms Wolf-Wannemacher. One of the reasons I won the election was my stand on men's rights. I could hardly be seen to be discussing the future of this planet with a horde of men." Toczko laughed at the apparent ridiculousness of the notion. Coral found herself laughing along out of nervousness, she quickly glanced at Uhura, who was looking at her as if she had grown a second head, Coral stopped laughing and became serious again.

"Yes indeed." Coral replied, Toczko became solemn suddenly and straightened her back.

"Please understand, there are some of us who recognise that times are changing and more and more men are taking on the roles traditionally carried out by women but we must take small steps and above all, it is my responsibility to ensure our great culture and society isn't destroyed by a small fraction of people or the outside influences of the Federation." Toczko inhaled slowly, contemplating her own words. Uhura cleared her throat and shifted her weight from one side to another.

"Prime Minister, the United Federation of Planets is an interstellar state composed of one hundred and fifty four member states, colonies, protectorates, and other planetary governments unified under the goals of universal liberty, justice, equality, trade, exploration, scientific advancement, peace, and mutual protection. Prime Minister Xuemei Tosh was quite adamant that Xenusian was working towards those very principles." Toczko listened carefully to Uhura's words. "Forgive my forthrightness Prime Minister, but you also seem to hold those same ambitions?"

"As I said, perhaps I do but not to the same extent as Tosh did and there is increasing uneasiness amongst my constituents. I fear you may be wasting your time?" Toczko stood from her chair and walked around her desk, smiling at the two women she invited them to dinner that evening. As they were walking down one of the many long corridors Coral stopped and admired one of the tapestries, it depicted a female warrior. She was clad in her full battle regalia, standing proudly with sword in hand.

"Magnificent isn't she?" Toczko commented proudly, Coral nodded in agreement.

"She really is."

"I don't know if my people are ready for a man to be up on these walls Ms Wolf-Wannemacher?" Coral turned and looked at her intently.

"Your people may surprise you Prime Minister, Earth's history is much like your own, men and women came to be equal on my world. I'm sure the same could one day be said for yours." Toczko pressed her lips together in meditation.

"Perhaps your right, perhaps one day you may be right."

* * *

Coral lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, after they had had dinner with the Prime Minister Uhura and she had retired to their bedrooms. She had to admit it was exhilarating being on another planet, speaking with the people and experiencing their culture, however different it may have been to her own. The thick embroidered bedding lay over her heavily, it was strangely comforting and Coral found that her eyes were becoming increasingly heavy also. She looked forward to the next day and what it would bring, hope wasn't completely lost. She had seen a glimmer of optimism when speaking to Toczko, even if some of her people weren't ready for change and she herself still held traditional opinions Coral believed she was the woman to bring about the change.

* * *

Uhura felt the hands on her shoulders yanking her up first, as she fought away the remnants of sleep she became vaguely aware of being pushed to the ground and a knee being placed in her back. Her training and instincts kicked in and she began to fight back, but the swift kick in the ribs she received as retaliation stopped any further protest.

"Madam, you are hereby arrested." The woman's voice bellowed out behind her, Uhura's mind was racing.

"Arrested! Arrested for what?!" Uhura craned her neck to the side, trying to get a look at her assailants. One was stood to one side, watching the events unfold; she appeared to be wearing a uniform reminiscent of old Earth law enforcement.

"For the murder of Prime Minister Eva Toczko."

"What!" Uhura began struggling again.

"I would suggest you stop Madam." Hauling her up Uhura came face to face with the woman seemingly in charge.

"I want to speak to Captain Kirk, now!" Uhura shouted at her, the woman smiled and began to laugh.

"How can you take orders from a man?" Uhura ignored her sniggering.

"I must speak with Captain Kirk at once." Uhura repeated her demand.

"You do not get to make demands!" The woman was inches from Uhura's face. "You are a murderer, most probably following the orders of a man! You're a disgrace!" Uhura could feel the panic begin to bubble in her gut, right then and there she had no idea what to do.

* * *

Since the moment Coral had been awoken by the incessant banging on her door it had felt like her feet hadn't touched the ground. Being informed of Uhura's arrest, the crime she was accused of committing and the fact that she wasn't allowed to see her was heart breaking. She was currently speaking with the Captain, a conversation that had been difficult to start.

"They won't let us down there Wannemacher and we can't beam you out, they're blocking our systems somehow. You need to find out what the hell is going on!" Kirk's voice was full of supressed rage.

"Yes Captain, I'm not doing anything until I've seen Lieutenant Uhura with my own eyes." Coral replied.

"Good, good. Keep us up to date. Kirk out." Coral looked around, she'd never felt so alone in all her life. Straightening her uniform she set off in search of where they were keeping Uhura, she knew one thing for sure, she hadn't lied to the Captain when she had said the first thing she was going to do was see her friend.

* * *

It had been eighteen hours since Kirk had heard from Wannemacher, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault his crew were in trouble. Spock had been with him when he had received the communication from Coral, he had watched his friend's face for any signs of emotion. If Spock had been feeling something Kirk hadn't been able to tell. McCoy had stormed onto the bridge sometime later, demanding all but the entire fleet to bring back his Head Nurse. Kirk knew he had to rely on Wannemacher, he hoped to god she was up to the task.

* * *

"Enough is enough! I demand to see Nyota Uhura now!" Coral had lost her temper, she knew it. But she'd be damned if she hadn't spent the entire day tracking her down, speaking with various officials and losing her cool with anybody who stood in her way. The woman she was currently glaring at reluctantly told her to follow; Coral took a deep breath and allowed the woman to lead the way. As she walked past each cell she peered in, the prisoners were mostly men, the cells were clean and Coral noted that the people appeared well cared for. It went some way in relieving some of her fears with regards to what state she would find Uhura in. Finally the woman in front of her stopped and indicated with a jut of her head that they had arrived at Uhura's cell.

"You have only a short time Madam." The woman said to Coral.

"I have as long as I like! You will not be removing me until I have ensured the health and safety of my friend." Coral turned away from her and looked to Uhura. "Nyota! Are you alright?" She asked through the bars of the cell. Uhura gave her a tight smile and nodded her head.

"I'm alright, just glad to see you! I didn't know if they had arrested you also, they haven't told me anything. They wouldn't let me talk to anybody, Coral, what the hell is going on?!" Uhura was on the edge of tears Coral could tell, she held out her hand and Uhura grabbed it with her own, squeezing tightly while she took deep breaths.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be alright. Listen, I'm not going anywhere, not without you. Is that understood?" Uhura looked into the Nurse's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Why do they think I murdered Toczko?" She whispered exhaustedly.

"I don't know Nyota, but I'm going to find that out. You need to stay calm and keep it together you hear me, you can do this Nyota, you're a strong woman. Just stay calm and don't let them do anything without me being here. I'm going to talk to the Deputy Prime Minister and get you the hell out of here!"

"Thank you Coral."

"Don't thank me Nyota, we're in this together alright?." Coral hated leaving her behind, but if she was going to uncover the truth she had to start straight away.

* * *

As Coral walked through the government building her head was spinning, she didn't know where to start. The weight of a woman's life was in her hands not to mention the expectations of each and every member of the crew, or rather the Federation!

"Ms Wolf-Wannemacher?" Turning around Coral saw a tall, dark haired woman looking at her calmly.

"Yes?" Coral closed the gap between them and waited for the woman to reveal her identity.

"I'm Detective Antonella Tokos, I'm leading the investigation into the Prime Minister's death." Her dark brown eyes were unyielding, every movement affected.

"Lieutenant Nyota Uhura did not murder Prime Minister Eva Toczko Detective Tokos." Coral stated simply, Antonella Tokos smiled at Coral, allowing herself to laugh quietly.

"You don't waste any time do you Ms Wolf-Wannemacher?" Antonella lit a small brown cigarette as she spoke.

"Time isn't on my side Detective, or Lieutenant Uhura's. I need to meet with the Deputy Prime Minsiter as soon as possible." Coral watched as Antonella nodded slowly, looking down the corridor left and right her hand came to rest on Coral's back, guiding her down another passageway.

"Take a walk with me Ms Wolf-Wannemacher." The pair set off walking side by side.

"Call me Coral." Antonella grinned and threw her cigarette away.

"I'll be honest with you Coral, our judicial system is pretty ruthless. We're not so much bothered about whether or not you did it, just that we've locked somebody away for it. A lot of very powerful people will want to see somebody locked up for the murder of a Prime Minister pretty sharpish." Coral felt her gut begin to turn over at Antonella's words. "Eva Toczko won the election because of her stance on gender equality, and the Federation's apparent influence was already causing unease. Think about it Darling, two Starfleet Officers arrive and within the space of twenty four hours the Prime Minister is dead. It doesn't look good does it?" Coral looked at Antonella with a growing revulsion, the woman was very sure of herself and the way she kept looking at her made Coral feel uncomfortable.

"Detective Tokos, Lieutenant Uhura has been framed. She is innocent of this crime." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "She did not murder the Prime Minister Detective?" Coral looked at Antonella in earnest.

"I know." Antonella replied. Coral let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Who do you think it was?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"First things first, I need a drink, you coming?" Antonella lit another cigarette and began walking away from Coral, staring after her she was in two minds as to whether or not to trust this woman. She met her kind before, they were tricky and wouldn't think twice for letting you fall for whatever scam they were trying to get away with. Unfortunately though, she was all she had.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear Detective Tokos."

"Call me Antonella Darling." Coral tried not to roll her eyes.

"Detective Tokos, my only objective is to get my friend out of jail and go home. Is that understood?" Tokos threw her arm around Coral's shoulder as they walked.

"Of course Darling, what do you take me for?" This time Coral relished in rolling her eyes.

"I'm not answering that Detective."

* * *

Coral and Antonella Tokos sat in the corner of a busy café, huddled around a small table and sat on wooden chairs Coral nursed the small beverage in front of her.

"So, let's take a look at our options? One, Starfleet Officer arrives to destroy our way of life, murders Prime Minister because of her strict stance on gender equality and opposition to the Federation. Two, somebody frames Starfleet Officer for the murder of the Prime Minister, a jilted lover perhaps, carries on living life."

"And three?" Coral hoped to god there was a three.

"Three, somebody believes even Eva Toczko wasn't militant enough and wanted her out of the way. Blaming Starfleet Officers for the murder would be the final nail in the coffin, just the 'we told you so' they would need." Antonella finished off her drink.

"Why would anyone want her out of the way?" Coral creased her brow in confusion.

"It wouldn't be the first time a power hungry stateswoman used some underhand tactics to achieve power, the election was close. I wouldn't be surprised if Toczko had a few enemies in her closet. Having two Starfleet Officers here would be a great alibi don't you think?"

"You're telling me this have nothing to do with the preservation of culture or the Federation?"

"Stranger things have happened my dear." Antonelle indicated with a click of her fingers to a nearby Waiter she wanted another drink.

"Yeah great, so come on then. Let's go with option three, who would want to murder Toczko and take her place? The opposition leader? What's their name?" Coral felt a pang of optimism.

"Well that's Bevo Tacchio, but their whole campaign was one of egalitarianism and harmony. Nah, no dice I think on that one." Antonella shook her head.

"Who else?" Coral persisted, Antonella began to yawn and stretched her arms above her head.

"Darling, you're wearing me out. Look, let's meet tomorrow and continue this conversation. Unless you want to come back to mine for a drink?" Antonella winked at Coral who could already feel herself losing her cool.

"Look you sonofabitch, you might not care but my friend may never go home! I'm not about to sleep while she's stuck behind bars." Coral whispered harshly.

"Who said anything about sleep?" That was the last straw, Coral shot up and began walking towards the front door.

"You're unbelievable!" She could hear Antonella yelling after her as she bolted from the café but she didn't stop, it wasn't until they were both outside and Antonella had grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away that Coral turned and glared at the Detective. "What?" She spat out.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay. I get it, I do. I just think the truth is dangerous and I don't know if we can go up against it." Coral listened to her intently, it was the first time she'd seen any kind of fear in the Detective's eyes.

"I don't have an option Antonella, whatever the truth is, we have to expose it."

"Even if it means you lose your own life?" Antonella lit a cigarette and talked as she exhaled, Coral thought about her words and what she was asking.

"Yes." Coral answered, snatching the cigarette from her hands and taking a long slow drag.

* * *

 ** _Thank You for reading! Hope you're enjoying it! ;-) LLAP XOXO Please let me know what you think by leaving a review._**


	3. Chapter 3

Coral found herself standing outside a set of large wooden double doors, on the other side was the Deputy Prime Minister's office. Nila Toepke was a career politician and many believed she was going to win the recent election, it had come as a surprise when she hadn't and had spurred on the militant political fractions to hold demonstrations outside government buildings. Staring at the intricate carvings on the door Coral found herself daydreaming, the enormity of what she was trying to accomplish weighed heavy on her mind. She hadn't slept a wink that night, tossing and turning in bed she had finally ripped off the covers and stood on the balcony for hours, staring off into the foreign landscape. The planet was beautiful, the people were beautiful. But under all that beauty lay corruption and hatred, it was bubbling just beneath the surface. She felt like she'd travelled back in time to the ages of cultural upheaval on Earth. When she had read the first hand sources at school of politics, justice and conduct she hadn't quite grasped the bleakness of it all. Doctor McCoy's face had come to mind, he was creasing his brow at her in his usual way. She had wondered what he would say to her in that moment.

 _"You're a damned Nurse Wannemacher, not Sherlock Holmes! What the hell are you doing gallivanting around an alien planet trying to solve a crime?!"_

Typical, she thought to herself that even in her imagination Doctor McCoy was berating her.

"I could really do with your help right about now Doctor." She whispered to herself. Coral's attention was drawn by the sound of a long drawn out whistle, looking down the corridor she watched as Antonella Tokos walked towards her.

"Coral, my love. You're breaking my heart." She flirted wildly, placing her hands over her heart dramatically. Coral had been provided some additional clothing the night before, the traditional flowing dress she had on, with the fabric resembling chiffon in lightness and fineness revealed more than she was use to and the jewellery felt heavy against her skin.

"Antonella." She greeted coolly, not wanting to encourage the smarmy Detective.

"My name on those lips of yours, I think it's the sweetest sound I've ever heard." Antonella lit a cigarette and leant forward, placing a lecherous kiss on Coral's cheek. "I didn't realise your hair was so long, and the colour of sugar cane." Coral narrowed her eyes and glared at Antonella.

"Detective Tokos! If you speak, touch or even look at me like that again I'll…" The opening of the large wooden doors stopped Coral from finished her warning.

"So the Wolf does have a bite to her?" Antonella whispered before Deputy Prime Minister Nila Toepke walked through the doorway. Coral bit her lip from responding to the incendiary quip and smiled warmly at the other woman.

"Deputy Prime Minister, thank you for meeting with me." Coral extended her hand and Toepke shook it firmly.

"Of course." Turning to Antonella, Toepke didn't quite hide the look of loathing. "Detective Tokos, I see that you haven't been discharged yet?" She smiled tightly as if her rhetorical question had been a joke but Coral could tell she wasn't being facetious. Antonella laughed, even though it was obvious Toepke disliked her so much.

"You know me; I'm like a bad penny." Coral wondered if she had just made a huge mistake, was letting the Detective help her the wrong thing to do? She didn't have any more time to think about it however, as they were both ushered into the office.

"Lieutenant Wolf-Wannemacher, I'm glad to see that you're being treated cordially during your visit, my, you could pass for a native." Every word and gesture was affected; she was in complete control of how she was being perceived. Coral was nervous straightaway, any doubts she may have had about Detective Tokos vanished when she watched Deputy Prime Minister Toepke sit herself languidly in her chair and smile sweetly at her.

"Deputy Prime Minister, first may I say how sorry we are for the loss of Prime Minister Toczko," For a second Coral was expecting Toepke to scoff in response but she simply received a curt nod. "I'm sure you're aware of the current situation a member of the Enterprise's crew finds themselves in." Coral hesitantly looked at Antonella. "Lieutenant Uhura deserves suitable representation and I must demand that a member of Starfleet, more specifically a Legal representative be present at the hearing." Coral felt the tension in her back as she spoke, Toepke was a formidable woman. "We cannot interpret your prevention of further Starfleet personnel being present as anything other than a threat. We're aware of you blocking our communications Deputy Prime Minister."

"Ms Wolf-Wannemacher, no other member of the Federation or Starfleet will set foot on our soil, with all candour even your presence is questionable. Lieutenant Uhura has been arrested for a very serious crime, Prime Minister Toczko tried to bring an end to the talks with the Federation. It's unfortunate that Captain Kirk pursued the matter further, perhaps this entire incident could have been avoided?" Toepke played with the golden bangles adorning her wrists as she spoke, looking up every now and again with an air of indifference. "As far as your disparaging accusations of sabotage I will not dignify them with an answer."

"Prime Minister Toczko ran her campaign to win the combative voters but you and I know full well she wanted to join the Federation as much as Xuemei Tosh. It's a little convenient don't you think to blame the murder on a Starfleet Officer? It's your supporters Toepke that line the streets demanding a return to our warrior history, keeping the men in their place and outsiders out." Antonella interrupted, Coral could see that the conversation was turning sour.

"What are you accusing me of Detective?" Every word dripped with contempt, Antonella knew better than to answer.

"Deputy Prime Minister, Lieutenant Uhura is innocent, all I ask is that she receives the proper council and a fair trial. Don't you want to find who really did this?" Toepke slammed her fists against her desk and sprang from her chair.

"Who are you to demand anything of me?!" Coral took a deep breath and stood herself.

"You leave me no other option than to request that my Captain mount a rescue mission and Lieutenant Uhura and I beam off your planet." Coral hadn't spoken to the Captain since her first message to the Enterprise, since then she had struggled each and every time to get into contact. Something, or somebody was blocking her communications. Toepke was clearly aware of this because she began to laugh out loud.

"You and I both know that won't be happening Ms Wolf-Wannemacher but I enjoy your theatrics." Antonella had clearly had enough of the whole thing because she very abruptly grabbed Coral's arm and began pulling her out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Coral gritted out.

"Do you want to be kicked off the planet my Love?! Or worse still disappear because you're on track for that to happen?" Antonella whispered back. "Always a pleasure!" She shouted over her shoulder towards Toepke.

"Go back to your ship! Forget your friend, she's as good as dead." Toepke shouted back, Coral began to turn on her heel but Antonella tightened her grip and continued to pull her out of the room.

When they were both safely out of the building and on the street Antonella lit a cigarette and offered one to Coral, shaking her head no Coral took several deep breaths.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Coral asked desperately. "I need to speak with Captain Kirk." Antonella laughed.

"What for? They're never going to let anybody down here and they're certainly not going to let a man! Come on, follow me."

"Follow you where?" Coral asked, taking the half smoked cigarette from Antonella's hand and bringing it up to her lips.

"I need a drink." Antonella answered, Coral nearly screamed in frustration but before she could react Antonella placed a finger on her lips and pulled her into a nook in the wall.

"Have you thought about the fact that if your Uhura didn't murder the Prime Minister who did?"

"You said yourself it's most probably a militant fraction…" Coral creased her brow in confusion.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes! This goes beyond that, this isn't some little plan concocted by a group of squabbling women. I've known Toepke for a long time now and I can tell you for sure she would do anything to be Prime Minister and defend the status quo." Coral listed intently.

"You're telling me the Deputy Prime Minister murdered the Prime Minister?" She asked in disbelief. Antonella nodded silently.

"And blamed a Starfleet Officer to ensure that this planet never joins the Federation, a perfect cover and a perfect outcome." Coral slowly digested what the Detective was telling her.

"If you're right…" Coral began to mutter.

"I'm right…" Antonella interrupted.

"If you're right, how the hell do we prove it?" Antonella smiled at her cockily.

"My Love, you're with me. Don't worry." Coral arched her eyebrow in disbelief. "Now come on, let's go get that drink." The two women walked arm in arm along the street, one thinking about her thirst, the other thinking only of her friend.

* * *

Nyota sat on the hard bed in her cell, since being seized from her room and brought into custody her heart hadn't left her throat. Seeing Coral had been her only ray of hope, without knowing that someone was out there trying to help her she might very well have lost it all together. She knew her chances weren't great, she'd run through every scenario. She knew enough of Starfleet protocol to know that if she were to be released, it may take weeks if not months. The planet wasn't part of the Federation and therefore didn't adhere to intergalatical policy, it was maelstrom of confusion. Her mind wandered to Spock, she felt a pang of guilt knowing what her current situation would be doing to him. His inner turmoil would be eating him up but at the end of the day she knew he would apply the logical methodology to the circumstances and that would be not starting all-out war over one individual, however much that individual meant to him. Kirk on the other hand would be arming Torpedo's, she found herself in the strange position of routing for her Captain.

She had spent her first several hours shouting and demanding to see somebody in charge, to be granted communication with the Enterprise or to see Coral again. The guard had simply walked passed and laughed, so eventually she had found herself curled up in the corner of her bed against the wall. When she felt a tear fall down her face she swiped at it messily, angry that she was there.

"Hey Starfleet." She couldn't tell where the voice had come from initially, not wanting to be bothered she ignored it. When it whispered for her attention again she noticed the grate in the wall by her bed, laying down she peered through and was confronted by a pair of eyes looking back. "Starfleet?" The woman asked again.

"Yes?" Uhura replied tentatively.

"Do you know how much shit you're in?" The voice questioned.

"I'm starting to get the picture." Uhura replied sarcastically. "I didn't do it." Uhura didn't quite know why she was talking to this stranger or even why she felt the need to reaffirm her innocence.

"That doesn't matter." The woman countered, "You were in the right place at the right time as far as they were concerned. I'm just sorry is all." Uhura stared at the dark brown pair of eyes incomprehensibly.

"What do you mean? Do you know who did it? Can you help me?" Her voice had risen an octave and the brown eyes suddenly disappeared. "Hello? Hello?" Uhura sat up and looked around at the empty cell. She didn't know who this woman was but she knew she had to speak to her again and find out what she knew. Maybe she could get a message out to Coral or perhaps there were other people who knew the truth? Whatever the case was, Uhura felt the fire in her belly relight with promise.

* * *

The room was spinning and the incense that filled the dark candlelit room was stinging Coral's eyes and nose. Lifting her glass to her lips she let the honey warmth of the alcohol warm her from the inside. Antonella was stood at the bar, chatting and flirting wildly with the short, portly woman pouring her drinks, if she was being honest with herself, which she was willing to be at this moment in time after copious amounts of liquor, Coral was tired. She was tired and frightened and feeling very much out of her depth. She was a Nurse, a Head Nurse and she was damn good at it. She looked after people, cared for them. She supported Doctors and Humanitarians, she had devoted her life in the service of others. This. A murder investigation, a foreign planet was all too much. Uhura's life hanged in the balance and no amount of medicine or excellent bed side manner was going to help her.

"Where are you my Love?" Antonella's voice seeped through her thoughts and Coral found herself wiping at the tears in her eyes.

"Wishing I was somewhere else." She took the drink she was being offered, this time it didn't taste so sweet.

"I won't take that personally." Antonella laughed.

"You know what I mean, I want to thank you for helping me Antonella." Coral looked at her sadly.

"Don't thank me yet." The Detective took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Why are you helping me Antonella?" Coral asked earnestly.

"I don't like seeing bad people get away with bad things, never have. My Father was accused of a petty crime when I was a child and simply because he was a man he didn't receive a fair trial. My Mother didn't fight for him and the system was built against him just because of his gender. Our Politicians are beautiful but they're corrupt, they only think of themselves. We have a history of being great Warriors, of defending our planet and way of life but we've forgotten what made us great in the first place and it was our pursuit of peace and even equality. A lot of us were ready to be part of the Federation, we knew it was the right time but the silent minority raised their voices and spouted their hatred so loudly and confidently that it became the majority. It isn't Coral, it isn't the majority. We're just too scared to admit it." Coral listened intently, somewhat surprised at the passion in the woman's voice. She had decided that Antonella Tokos believed in nothing other than herself, how wrong she was.

"If it's not the majority then why don't you do something about it, become Warriors again?" Antonella laughed quietly and lit a cigarette.

"You've met Toepke, you've seen what type of woman she is. You've seen what she's capable of, her little mice run and scramble around the streets and in the gutters of this city, there's too much waste for the vermin to feed on."

"I don't agree, I can't agree! I have to make this right, prove that Nyota didn't do this and get her back to her life. I want to go back to my life." Coral choked downed her drink, allowing her spinning head to let her sway.

Antonella stood and walked round the table, pulling Coral to stand she guided her out of the small bar. As they walked down the quiet street Coral focussed on the feeling of the warm breeze on her skin and the tingle on her lips. The Detective's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, her left hand sitting dangerously close to her breast.

"Watch those hands of yours Tokos." She warned playfully but Antonella wasn't paying attention, a group of women were coming towards them and she knew instantly they were part of one of the militant fractions supporting Deputy Prime Minister Toepke, if they were to recognise the Starfleet Officer she was walking with all hell would break loose. Pushing Coral against the cold stone wall of the building they were walking by she whispered in her ear.

"Just do what I say." Coral was caught off guard and began to push back.

"What the hell are you doing Tokos?!" Antonella didn't respond and glancing over her shoulder she saw that they'd piqued the interest of the group, quickly turning back to Coral she closed the gap between them and planted her lips on the Starfleet Officer. Her hands travelled up the sides of her hips and waist and she turned her head so that she was blocking the view of the women who were now walking by. Antonella heard a few giggles and wolf whistles until finally the footsteps could only be heard in the distance. Coral was very much aware of the group disappearing round the corner and very much aware that Detective Tokos was still passionately kissing her. She opened her mouth to speak but the Antonella seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss, allowing her tongue to dart expertly forwards. Her delicate hands had slipped under the chiffon fabric of Coral's dress where it wrapped at her waist and her thumb stroked lightly over her nipple. Coral slipped out of Antonella's grasp and took a deep breath, her chest heaving up and down.

"Was that really necessary? We couldn't have just walked in the other direction?" She questioned breathlessly.

"I had to think on my feet, it was the only idea that came to mind." Antonella shrugged her shoulders and licked her lips.

"Of course it was! You're unbelievable you know that? Antonella please… I don't…" Coral struggled for words, the mixture of alcohol, warm air and being touched the way she just had made her head heavy. Antonella didn't say anything but hooked her arm through Coral's and continued to walk down the street.

"Do you eat Oysters Ms Wolf-Wannemacher?" Antonella asked as they continued to walk, coming to a small courtyard, the pair turned a corner and walked across the cobbled stones, the only sound coming from a fountain that stood in the middle.

"I have." Coral answered tentatively.

"Do you eat snails?" Antonella asked coming to a stop, leaning Coral carefully against a wall as she spoke.

"No." They had arrived at a small door, Coral watched as the Detective pulled out a key from her pocket and opened the door. Walking in she saw that it was a small apartment, warm and filled with books. Silently Antonella lit three candles that sat on a side table and drew the curtains, coming to stand in front of Coral again she pulled the jewellery from her wrists and neck and threw it on the nearby plush daybed.

"Do you consider the eating of oysters to be decent and the eating of snails to be wicked on your planet Coral?" She watched as the woman's hands went to the pins on her shoulders, deftly unfastening the gold ornaments with only thumb and forefinger.

"No." Coral replied.

"Of course not. It is all a matter of taste, isn't it?" Antonella allowed the wrapped fabric to fall to the ground, stepping over the fabric and even closer to Coral. Coral had been seduced many times in her life and she was in no doubt that she was being seduced now. She didn't allow her eyes to fall, looking the other woman in the eyes the entire time.

"Yes." Coral finally answered simply, Antonella's hand was on her shoulder, unpinning the lock on her own dress, her digits lightly danced along her clavicle and breastbone and came to the other pin, unclipping it slowly.

"Taste is not the same as appetite, and therefore not a question of morals." Antonella softly drew the cloth from Coral's shoulders and allowed it to pool at her waist, pressing her body against her she felt the Nurse's figure harden in response. Bringing her mouth to her neck she smiled satisfyingly, she watched Coral's face raptly as she grazed her hand over her breasts and down towards her waist. When she saw that the Nurse bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation and then licked the bruised skin she blew her hot breath against the woman's ear. Pulling the fabric further it fell to the floor allowing her hand to travel further to rest at the apex of the Nurse's thighs.

"It could be argued so." Corals rasped out, her head falling back and her eyes closing heavily. When no protest was given Antonella's hand began to apply pressure skilfully, Coral instinctively trembled and a string of expletives rose from her core.

"I enjoy both snails and oysters my Love, perhaps you will too?"

* * *

 _ **Please let me know what you're thinking, I'm enjoying writing this so I hope you're enjoying reading it too. LLAP ;-) XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

"What's it like? Out there?" Uhura rested her head against the cold stone of her cell, closing her eyes she imagined she was stood on the bridge of the Enterprise, looking out into the deep chasm of space. The stars always looked beautiful to her and filled with the potential.

"Since I was a little girl I always knew I wanted to travel, to go on an adventure. I got my hands on as many books as possible in as many different languages as possible and taught myself, I wanted to make sure that I could ask as many questions as I wanted to all the people I would meet." Uhura spoke into the grate, the memory bringing a small fleeting smile to her lips.

"I haven't been anywhere, we use to travel beyond our world, our race I mean. But now we don't and I don't know why?" The woman's voice was filled with sadness.

"What's your name?" Uhura asked, peering through the vent.

"Sharita, Sharita Taduri."

"I'm Nyota, it's nice to meet you." Uhura heard a quiet laugh. "Sharita? Why are you here?" There was a pause and Uhura wondered for a second if she had made a mistake.

"I made a powerful enemy and they made me disappear." Uhura didn't fully understand Sharita's answer but chose not to pursue it any further. She had been nice to her and she needed all the help she could get.

* * *

As Coral felt herself being pulled from her sleep, she fleetingly forgot where she was. Thinking she was in her quarters on board the Enterprise she twisted herself onto her back and arched her spine, preparing herself for her upcoming shift. Pulling her arms up above her head she pooled her loose hair into a crown and yawned lazily. The thin sheet covering her fell away and allowed the warm air to tease her naked skin. That's when she remembered, she wasn't on the ship. Opening her eyes she saw that she was still at Antonella's, laying on the daybed she spotted the candles from the night before burnt down to nothing more than the base of their wick on the table nearby. She could still taste the wine and cigarettes from the night before and her limbs ached, but only in the way that a person's body can ache when they have made love, or been loved.

Knowing what lay ahead of her she cowardly closed her eyes, not wanting to face her fate just yet. The cover moved and she felt the palm of a hand come to rest on her thigh, slowly making its way up over her hip bone it came to rest on her stomach. Memories of the previous evening filled Coral's mind and she couldn't help but smirk. The hand, not content in resting on her stomach stroked up over her breasts, hardening her nipples and came to rest on her shoulder. Turning her head Coral looked at Antonella, who still had her eyes closed.

"Good morning." Coral spoke sleepily, without responding Antonella pulled herself closer to Coral and flung her leg over hers, bring her head to rest on her chest. Twirling Antonella's hair around her fingers Coral stroked her bare back with her hand as she spoke. "We have to get up." Antonella let out a long slow groan and burrowed her face into the crook of Coral's neck. "Come on." Coral persisted gently pushing Antonella away. The Detective had other ideas though and quickly straddled one of Coral's thighs and sat upright looking down at her.

"I enjoyed last night." She said as she begun to gently rock back and forth, brushing herself against Coral's leg. Coral stared at where the two women joined and found herself lost for words.

"Me too." She finally purred finding that her hands had come to rest on Antonella's hips. The Detective rocked back and forth even harder, closing her eyes and arching her back as the tension and wetness built. Falling forwards Antonella passionately kissed Coral, all the while rocking to and fro. "We really need to get up." Coral spoke against her lips but Antonella just tweaked Coral's nipples until she was arching her own back in response, sucking and kissing at her breasts Antonella grinded against Coral's leg, light little movements until Coral could feel her vulnerable bundle of nerves harden. She finally lost control and shaked with the release of her climax, her body falling on top of Coral's in exhaustion.

"We can get up now." Antonella grinned at her as she spoke and Coral couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh we can can we? Thanks for letting me know." She replied, she got up from the bed and stretched, feeling the crick in her neck protest. Seeing her clothes still on the floor where she had left them she began to walk over but was stopped when Antonella grabbed her hand from behind. Turning she helped pull her from the bed so that the two women were stood facing one another.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Coral whispered to her. "Thank you for last night."

"Thank you for this morning." Antonella replied, placing a gentle kiss on the other woman's cupid bow. "I know someone we can go and speak to, about getting your friend out of jail." Coral looked at her confused. "My Love, we're never going to be able to prove it was Toepke that was behind all this but we may just be able to get you the hell out of here. I'll sort out the rest." Coral wondered for a moment if that had been Antonella's plan all along.

"Did you wait until you'd slept with me to tell me this on purpose?" It was obvious to Antonella that Coral was angry.

"No my Love, I promise." Antonella replied stroking the other woman's cheek.

"Why don't I believe you?" Coral shook her head and turned away feeling like she'd been taken advantage of, somehow though she wasn't as angry as she knew she should have been.

"Would it make a difference what the truth was?" Antonella asked.

"It would to Nyota!" She pun back round, "And to me."

"Coral, I assure you, I didn't keep anything from you. What I'm planning on is dangerous and I'm willing to do this for you because of last night, because of you. I think it'll be the first selfless act of my life!" Coral watched her for a moment and then couldn't deny that she believed her.

"You'd do that?" Coral said.

"What can I say; you've put a spell over me."

"Where is this person?" Coral was ready to go.

"She's on the other side of the city, but don't worry, we have time." Antonella brushed the skin along Coral's arm with the back of her hand.

"Time for what?" The Nurse asked confused, she watched as Antonella's eyes darkened, turning her round so that they were facing away from one another she bent Coral over the bed, her backside in the air.

"Don't move." Antonella instructed and Coral found herself complying fully.

Coral sucked in a breath as she felt Antonella slide one, long elegant finger over her lips between her legs. Over and over again she glided.

"Please Antonella." The words escaped her throat before she realised what she'd said. Antonella just pushed Coral's legs together so that her thighs were touching, as she finally slid two fingers inside of her Coral couldn't help but cry out.

"Ah fuck!" Coral bit her lips as she felt Antonella push inside her, pausing after each thrust. Coral longed to grind her cunt into the woman's strong hand but she didn't dare move, fearing she would stop. Antonella grabbed her breasts and tweaked her nipples, with each stroke she moved deeper inside, Coral's clit glided against the bedding, making the fabric damp. Just as Coral didn't think she could take anymore Antonella paused as she brought her left arm round to lock Coral's thighs into place, her three fingers inside Coral grew faster and faster until the pressure building exploded and Coral came into the palm of her Lover's hand and her wetness ran down her legs.

"Now we can go." Antonella threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

Taking her tray of food Uhura looked out into the sea of faces, all wore the same drab overalls. She strode with purpose to the nearest table and sat down, earning looks from the three people already sat there. Inside she felt petrified but knew she couldn't show it, she didn't know the calibre of her fellow inmates and until she did she had to tread very carefully. Keeping her eyes down she ate her food in silence.

"Hey you, Starfleet?" The male voice behind her bellowed, not looking up Uhura carried on eating. "She was our only chance of anything changing around here! You were supposed to help, instead you screwed us all!" Uhura didn't have time to think as the man behind her grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, her legs scrambled for purchase as she fell back onto the floor. As she watched in horror as the man's fist came hurtling towards her she quickly twisted onto her side and jumped up. Grabbing the knife from her tray she spun on her heel and pushed the blade up against the man's throat. He stopped in his tracks as the pair stared at one another, waiting.

"I didn't kill her." Uhura spoke though gritted teeth, the man's anger and desperation disappeared and raising his hands in surrender he slowly moved back. Uhura didn't loosen her grip on the knife but pulled away as well until the two of them were standing face to face while everybody sat and stared. As a claxon sounded Uhura watched the man move his lifted hands to rest on the back of his head.

"Just do what they say." One of the women who was sat at her table quickly whispered to her before she felt herself being dropped to the floor and a knee being pushed into her back.

"I should have known it would be you!" The voice, the one Uhura knew belonged to the woman who had arrested her bellowed behind her. "Take them to isolation." Uhura wanted to kick and scream but the woman who had spoken a second earlier gave her a warning look. It was then that she realised it was the same person she had been speaking to through the grate in her cell. It was Sharita Taduri. Allowing the guards to drag her away, Uhura's thoughts went to Spock, closing her eyes she allowed the memory of his face to calm her.

* * *

As they walked along the cobbled streets Coral's heart was in her throat again, the sun bore down on the yellow stone and reflected against the gilded railings. Children playing nearby shouted and squealed as they played in one of the many fountains that could be found in the city. Even the feeling of the warm air bleeding between the pleats of her fawn gown brought no pleasure. She knew the truth of the city she walked in, the people that passed her by. It made the sun darken and gold look tarnished. She only thought of Uhura and she would think of nothing else until she was free. Following Antonella she watched as the woman smiled cordially at passer-by's, weaving between the trees she speculated whether or not the truth of the matter was, Antonella Tokos had used her, in every sense of the word? Antonella knew enough to know that the Starfleet Head Nurse would not leave without her fellow Officer, she knew that she knew no one and could go nowhere. Antonella also knew that she knew enough that the Head Nurse had no other choice. And having no other choice resigned Coral to the fact that the truth didn't really matter.

Antonella turned and indicated to take the next left, dipping into a small alleyway Coral immediately felt the chill of no longer being in the sun. Making their way down they finally stopped at a door, Coral watched as Antonella knocked quietly and then looking up at her face, winked reassuringly. The door creaked open and the two women slipped in, Coral stood back slightly as she watched Antonella shake hands with another woman.

"When I said I owed you one Tokos I didn't think you'd be cashing it in so soon?" The woman stated sarcastically as she lit a cigarette and sat back down in one of her worn armchairs, Antonella mimicked the woman's actions and jutted her head at Coral to do the same. When the three women were sat down Antonella placed her hand over Coral's.

"My friend here needs your help, her friend has been accused of a crime she didn't commit and I need you to help me get her out." The woman looked from Antonella to Coral and back again.

"You're so predictable Tokos, you can't say no to a pretty face can you?" Antonella laughed and shook her head.

"You know me all too well, no I'm afraid this is more than that."

"It always is with you, so go on, tell me. Who is this friend that's accused of a crime they didn't commit?"

"The Starfleet Officer." Antonella answered simply, the look of shock on the unnamed woman was fleeting but Coral noticed it straight away.

"You've got to be kidding?"

"Not this time." Antonella shrugged her shoulders.

"You must have fallen hard Antonella." The woman looked at Coral as she spoke, Coral was feeling more and more uncomfortable as if she was the butt of some unspoken joke.

"Come on, you know as well as I do the murder of the PM was a charade, I just want to help two innocent parties in all of this. We can deal with the rest when they're safe." Coral looked at Antonella, the words she was saying were filled with earnest and truth yet she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something.

"There's a few of my people in there at the moment, I'll see what I can do."

"I'd appreciate it." Antonella lit a cigarette and nodded in appreciation.

"Yeah well, Toepke has gone too far."

* * *

Sharita felt the small piece of paper under her fingers as she took the tray of food from the man in the kitchen. Looking at him momentarily he avoided her line of sight and looked to the woman behind her. Taking her seat she discreetly opened up the piece of paper, on it was a time. Sharita knew what was going to happen at the time pencilled hastily on the paper. Tossing the note into her soup and stirring it quickly she began walking through the plan in her head.

* * *

"Starfleet." The man behind her said, Uhura turned and saw that it was the man who had attacked her in the canteen the previous day. She instinctively stepped back and clenched her fists.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"I owe you an apology." The man stated humbly, Uhura looked at him flabbergasted.

"For trying to kill me?" She asked, the man nodded in response.

"We need to speak to you." He pulled her to one side and lowered his voice.

"We?"

"There are some of us, in here, who don't believe in our current leader's vision of the future. We believe in change and we hoped that the Federation would bring that change." Uhura listened and knew he was telling the truth. "The incarceration of a Starfleet Officer would end our chances of a revolution."

"What are you planning?" Uhura asked eagerly.

"Word has reached us from the outside, from our group. They're working with your friend…"

"Coral?!" Uhura felt a sense of relief knowing that Coral was still out there trying to get her free, the man nodded. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, there's a plan to expose the Deputy Prime Minister… to clear your name." Uhura felt butterflies in her stomach.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"Captain, we've received a coded message from the planet." Kirk was up from his chair and stood by Ensign Ryan Edgar in the beat of a drum.

"From who?" Kirk asked.

"I can't tell Sir, it's not from an official channel…" Kirk was already growing inpatient.

"What does it say?" He said cutting Edgar off from whatever else he was going to say.

"It only gives a time Sir, and co-ordinates." Edgar answered.

"Co-ordinates for where?"

"It looks to be within one of the government buildings Captain." Kirk crossed his arms.

"But it's not official?" Kirk asked confused.

"Aye Sir."

"What do you think Spock?" The Vulcan arched his eyebrow in contemplation.

"It is unclear what the motive is of the sender? It may well be a form of deception Captain, or it may be from someone trying to help? Perhaps even from Nurse Wolf-Wannemacher?"

"Does the time signify anything?" Kirk asked to no one in particular.

"As far as I am aware it does not."

"Why would someone want us to know about a time and co-ordinates? What could we do? Scotty hasn't found a way of breaking through their shields undetected…" Kirk paced from side to side as he spoke.

"Captain, perhaps the shields will be down at that time?" Edgar chipped in nervously. "We could maybe beam down?" He added when he received no admonishment. Kirk looked at the Ensign slightly ashamed that he hadn't thought of something so obvious.

"I would advise extreme caution Captain." Spock started but Kirk was already filled with enough blind optimism to not listen.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and reviewing, please let me know what you think. LLAP ;-) XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

"We don't have much time." Sharita spoke quietly as they huddled together in the cafeteria area of the detention centre. "When they do the delivery and the door's open our contact on the outside is going to create a diversion."

"What kind of diversion?" Uhura asked.

"Does it matter?" Sharita looked at her irritated.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt." She replied making it clear she wasn't intimidated by the woman.

"Look, let me make this clear to you. I couldn't give a shit about whether or not you get out, we've suffered for our beliefs here, not you. But you being here is a mistake and one that we need to rectify if we ever want to see progress in our city. So you're a means to an end, don't forget that." Uhura looked at Sharita and saw the frustration, the anger and the passion in her beliefs. She didn't take it personally, they were all feeling immensely anxious. Nodding Uhura decided to be quiet from now on.

"We may not have that luxury Starfleet. The guards will be busy with the diversion and we'll make our way through the goods receiving exit." The man who Uhura still didn't know the name of expanded the plan. Times, who was doing what, where they were going. She listened intently but couldn't help but think that the whole thing seemed far-fetched and perhaps she would be better waiting it out until somebody from the Enterprise or Starfleet turned up.

"You ready Starfleet?" The man asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Uhura found herself nodding.

"This is our chance, let's go." Sharita stood, ready for what was about to happen.

* * *

Sharita hadn't been joking when she said that the people on the outside would create a diversion. Uhura watched as two women walked towards the goods entrance and began throwing smoke canisters and screaming at the top of their voices. Pulling weapons from their armoured bodies they began to down any guard that tried coming their way.

The long goods corridor was immediately filled with chaos and confusion, the small number of guards on duty were caught off guard and Uhura found that they were able to easily move through the accesses. Looking back she saw that other prisoners had cottoned on to the situation and were taking full advantage of the situation by careening through themselves. This only added to the chaos and, as Uhura watched on, their likelihood of success.

They were a sight to behold, Warriors in the truest sense of the word. Uhura felt herself being pulled along by Sharita and the unnamed man. Before she realised it she was fighting off guards, punching kicking and struggling to make their way through. The heavy sticks that the she'd seen the guards wield rained down on them, throwing Uhura to the floor numerous times. When she spotted Sharita receiving a blow to the head Uhura felt the anger rise through her core. Grabbing a discarded stick she leapt towards the guard in question, jabbing it into the woman's stomach Uhura let out a grunt. While she was doubled over in pain Uhura took her opportunity and strike the stick across the guards back, felling her. He mind had fogged and all the anger, frustration and grief she had suffered over the past few days boiled to the surface. She saw another guard and without thinking she ran after her, even as she held the wooden stick to her neck and felt the woman struggle against her she knew she was going too far. Her violence was unnecessary, yet she couldn't stop. And even when the guard's lifeless body fell to the floor Uhura felt like she hadn't vanquished her enemy.

"Come on! We need to get into the office buildings!" Looking up she saw that Sharita was being carried by the unnamed man. Standing and wiping the sweat from her brow Uhura felt the adrenaline thrum through her veins, her lust for vengeance was exhilarating but also extraordinarily terrifying. Shaking her head to try and clear the fog she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Feeling a sense of composure settle back she opened her eyes and nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Just act natural." Coral resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she walked alongside Antonella into the government buildings, to her left she saw two other women who had walked behind them all the way veer off and towards the detention centre.

"Easier said than done." Coral spoke though the side of her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Coral and Antonella snapped their heads to the right and watched as a very stern looking woman approached them. Coral knew that Antonella had a plan and didn't want this woman, whoever she was distracting her, so taking a step forward she placed herself between the Detective and the stern looking woman.

"I'm here to see Lieutenant Uhura." She answered, plastering a smile on her face. Turning to look over her shoulder she nodded to Antonella who quickly took off in the other direction. Looking back at the woman, who was watching Antonella, Coral cleared her throat. "Is there a problem?" She asked, raising her voice.

"Visiting times are an hour away." The woman was still looking over her shoulder.

"I don't give a damn when visiting times are I want to see Lieutenant Uhura now! I will not move until your grant me access do you understand?" Coral's volume had piqued the interest of the people passing through the large entrance hall. Clearly not wanting to make a scene the woman, sucking in a breath through her teeth ushered Coral to follow her. Whatever Antonella was doing, Coral hoped to god it was going to work.

* * *

The Detective had told the Starfleet Head Nurse that she was going straight to help her friend but she wasn't, and she felt bad about it, but she had another matter to attend to first. Pushing the large wooden doors wide open she walked into the office of the Deputy Prime Minister as she lit a cigarette with a match and smiled through a plume of smoke.

"Toepke, so good to see you." Sitting herself down she grinned across the desk mockingly. If Nila Toepke was surprised, or angry or scared she didn't show it.

"Have you come to collect your money?" She asked as she took a long sip of her drink, rotating the glass around by twisting her wrist slowly, she watched the ice sluice round in the liquid and then looked back up towards Tokos.

"I've come to tell you I'm not taking your money." Antonella replied, Toepke creased her brow in confusion but then shrugged her shoulders in outward indifference.

"Well, that works out perfectly for me. You help me frame the Starfleet woman and I don't have to pay you? That was fast thinking on your part by the way, when it turned out Kirk wasn't coming down here! You made it work well, are you feeling alright Detective Tokos? I've never known you to pass up on a payday?" Antonella kept her face straight and dropped her cigarette to the floor, using her shoe to stamp out the butt she didn't take her eyes of Toepke.

"You're a bad person Toepke." Antonella said, any hint of humour gone completely.

"Worse than you?" Toepke laughed loudly, a guttural laugh that made Tokos feel sick. "You're the one who has always taken the money, done things you shouldn't have, to people who didn't deserve it. And for what, simply your own gain!" Toepke walked round the desk to stand in front of Antonella, the two women stared at one another. "To pretend to investigate the case, string along the other Starfleet woman, I must admit Tokos at one point I nearly found myself believing you."

"You're in no position to lecture me, at least I've never hid behind the façade of doing what I do for the greater good." Antonella bit back.

"But that's exactly what you've done, does she know? What you are? I'm sure not… After what happened to your Father, an innocent man framed for a crime. Who's the hypocrite here?" Antonella's hands curled into tights fists and as she was about to swing her right arm a loud claxon sounded, making them both spin round in surprise. Running to the door Antonella stopped in her tracks as she came face to face with Coral and Uhura, and she knew straight away, that Coral had heard everything.

"What's going on?" The Detective asked as Coral turned from her in disgust and didn't reply to her question. Looking down the corridor and seeing more guards both Coral and Uhura instinctively pushed themselves into Toepke's office, along with the Deputy Prime Minister herself and Antonella.

"Coral, my Love. I was about to help your friend but…" Antonella started to speak but Coral interrupted her.

"I found her myself, no thanks to you." Coral looked back to Uhura. "Did the rest of the people you were with get away?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so. Christ Coral, when I saw you I just ran!" Coral nodded and then turned her attention on Toepke who had begun to quietly laugh.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" Coral pointed her finger at Toepke as she spoke, just as her communicator beeped. She nearly dropped it as she hastily pulled it from her pocket.

"Wannemacher?" Coral felt the relief wash over her at the sound of the Captain's voice.

"Yes Captain." She answered eagerly, looking to Uhura who was visibly relieved.

"Where are you?"

"We're in the Deputy Prime Minister's office Captain but how did you…?" She glanced at Antonella but turned away when she saw that the Detective was about to speak to her. She wasn't interested in what she had to say, it had been all a lie. She had never known her at all. She felt sick.

"Don't worry about that right now, we're on our way." Coral squeezed Uhura's hand compassionately.

"Are you okay?" Coral whispered to Uhura.

"Yes, you?" Coral nodded but wasn't sure if she really was.

"I'm arresting you Toepke, for the murder of Eva Toczko." Antonella approached Toepke as she spoke and the two Starfleet women watched silently.

"Arrest me?! Are you joking?!" Coral and Uhura watched as the Deputy Prime Minister gestured wildly at Uhura and then back to Antonella.

As the four women stood facing one another, the door opened and in rushed Kirk and McCoy.

"You can't arrest me Tokos! You're finished, done! You think you'll ever see fu*king daylight again after this? Toepke grabbed the letter opener from her desk and pointed it in the direction of Antonella.

"Put it down Toepke!" Antonella warned, taking a step towards her with arms outstretched. "I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions Toepke."

"Uhura?" Kirk, not having a clue what was going on stood still, McCoy doing the same next to him.

"Don't move!" Toepke shouted loudly, waving the knife from one person to the other.

"Deputy Prime Minister Toepke murdered Eva Toczko and framed me Captain." Uhura quickly explained, Kirk nodded but still wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

"Put it down Toepke!" Antonella repeated, Coral stepped forward trying to catch the Deputy Prime Minister's attention. McCoy impulsively took a step towards Coral but her hand splayed out in his direction warned him not to make another move.

"Toepke, it's over, put the knife down." She spoke calmly but inside her heart was racing.

"Wannemacher…?" Coral heard McCoy call her name from behind but without looking in his direction kept her hand out signifying that he stay where he was and stay out of whatever the hell was going on.

"You all make me sick! None of you know what it takes! Starfleet! Taking orders from men who know nothing! And you Tokos, you're nothing more than a pawn. You couldn't save your Father and you've been anybody's for the right money you're whole life. You're nothing more than a whore!" Everyone watched on in horror as Antonella leapt towards Toepke, the two women crashing to the floor.

"Antonella! No!" Coral shouted out, rushing towards them she pulled Toepke away. Uhura wasn't far behind her and with her help they got the Deputy Prime Minister on her front with her hands held behind her back.

"Get help!" Kirk shouted at the guards who had appeared at the door. Coral watched as McCoy dashed towards Antonella, her eyes widened in horror as she saw the scarlet blood seep from her leg where the letter opener still punctured her skin. Rushing towards them she practically beat McCoy into action.

"Damn it! Do something!" She shouted at McCoy grabbing at his shoulder and arm shaking him wildly.

"I can't! It's cut the femoral artery." McCoy ground out through clenched teeth, feeling helpless. His hands were wrapped around the Detective's thigh but he knew it was no good. McCoy cursed himself, when they had been made aware of co-ordinates and a time they hadn't known it would be so that they could beam down. By the time they realised the Doctor and Captain had had to rush to the transporter room. As he watched the blood seep between his fingers, he doubted any of his Medical kit would've helped in any case. Coral looked at him in horror but knew he was telling the truth, there was nothing he could do.

"It was a mistake." Antonella's voice was hoarse with pain, for the first time Coral saw vulnerability in Antonella's eyes, she felt the anger course through her veins and make the ends of her fingers and toes tingle. The back of her neck felt cold and her limbs felt heavy. She felt her eyes prickle with the threat of tears, clearing her throat she willed herself not to cry.

"You should have told me the truth!" She spoke calmly and when Antonella simply nodded she felt another wave of sorrow sweep over her. "Was the whole thing a lie?" Only they knew what she was really asking.

"Not everything." Antonella replied, and it was enough for Coral to forgive her. She was vaguely aware of Toepke being removed from the room by guards and Uhura watching on as McCoy tried to ease the Detective's pain.

"We need a Doctor!" Kirk had run into the corridor and shouted for anybody to help, it was still chaotic with guards chasing prisoners and government staff fleeing offices. Running back in Kirk stood by Uhura, communicating with the Enterprise and fending off eager guards.

"I'm sorry." Antonella held out her hand to Coral and the Nurse didn't hesitate in grabbing it and holding on for dear life. She didn't care anymore, it was all too much.

"I'm sorry too." As Coral knelt beside Antonella she finally let the tears flow down her face, the chiffon material of her gown absorbed the blood pooling around them and as Coral lay her hand on Antonella's cheek she fell from her knees onto her legs. Slowly sinking forward Coral brought her lips to Antonella's and ever so gently kissed the dying woman. The room was silent, all eyes fixated on the pair and as Antonella Tokos' breathing slowed and finally stopped and her heart took its last beat they all wondered what had transpired between the Enterprise's Head Nurse and the now dead woman.

"Nurse Wannemacher?" Coral looked up at Doctor McCoy who was now stood next to her, she didn't say anything but simply looked back down at her blood covered hands and blood soaked dress.

"Coral?" He had bent at the knees and brought himself down so that they were at the same level again.

"Yes Doctor McCoy?" She replied after a moment's pause, her voice little more than a throaty whisper.

"Let's go." Coral nodded in agreement and allowed McCoy to help her up, she watched as Kirk who was stood with Uhura stopped what they were doing and walked over to her. She could see the anguish in the Captain's face and she knew he blamed himself for everything.

"You did good Wolf." He spoke plainly, "I'm sorry." Coral managed a smile in response but didn't say anything.

"Thank you Coral." Uhura felt her own tears well up.

"Don't thank me Nyota, it wasn't me. I didn't do anything. It was Detective Tokos."

* * *

Coral Wolf-Wannemacher was the Head Nurse aboard the USS Enterprise, in her mid-thirties, Coral was a seasoned Officer having served on board a number of vessels as well as carrying out research in the Karylion system and humanitarian relief within the Midos galaxy.

Her light brown hair was perpetually rolled into a tight French Twist and the only hint of vanity came in the form of the black winged eyeliner she donned every day. The younger Ensigns were always initially very intimidated by her, wanting to please, they would unconsciously kowtow in her presence and apologise profusely when a task wasn't carried out to her exacting standard. They all knew that if they didn't have what it took they wouldn't last long under her command.

Ultimately though, the Nurses and Medical Technicians that reported to her grew to respect and love her. Her guidance and mentorship, both in their professional and personal lives always proved to be right. She would never forget a birthday or anniversary and she had saved many a relationship in her time, conversely her own personal life was a mystery to most. There were rumours of course, that she had been widowed, that she had fallen in love and had a tumultuous affair with the leader of an unknown race of warriors or that she had chosen a life of solitude due to a long-standing unexplained murder in her hometown of York, England.

Recently it was thought on good authority that she had had a passionate affair with a Detective who had helped her rescue Lieutenant Uhura but then died tragically.

"Is it true Doctor McCoy?" One of the young Nurses had asked months later.

"Is what true Nurse?" McCoy shook his head in aggravation.

"About Nurse Wolf-Wannemacher? About the Detective? I think it's so tragically romantic don't you? Like something out of an old black and white film…"

"Of course not! Damned idle gossip! Don't you have work to be doing Nurse?" McCoy had replied and then looking over to Coral, given her a wink and carried on with his day.

* * *

Coral lay the Xenusian gold-plated bracelets and necklace in the large, grey coloured narrow container and closed the lid. Running her hands over the smooth material she pushed the drawer closed and took a seat. Sipping on a glass of wine she allowed herself to close her eyes and loll her head back onto the settee. The bell indicating that someone was at her door rung out, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Coral watched as her door opened and in walked Uhura.

"Is this a good time?" Uhura asked tentatively.

"Of course, sit. Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please." Coral stood and went to pour another glass of wine as Uhura took a seat, handing the glass to Uhura Coral sat herself back down, tucking her legs underneath her she pulled her hair over one shoulder.

"Did you submit your report?" Coral asked between sips.

"Yes, just." Coral thought back to the Captain's face as he read her report, she'd never been so nervous in her life.

 _"And this is all that transpired?" He had asked her._

 _"Yes Captain."_

 _"You're sure?" She could tell he didn't believe her._

 _"Yes Captain." Everything that mattered was in there._

"Coral?" Uhura sat her glass down on the table and turned towards her.

"What is it?"

"What happened? Between you and Antonella Tokos?" Uhura looked at her with a compassionate gaze, she was concerned for a friend.

"I'm ashamed to tell you Nyota." Coral whispered.

"Why?"

"Because you were in danger and I…I became distracted." Coral couldn't look up.

"Coral, as far as I'm concerned you helped save me! And the whole damn planet! Please tell me because I know you kept things out of your report." It wasn't a threat, Coral knew that. Still, it scared her to think that she was so easily read by her fellow crewmates.

"I had an affair with her. I fell in love with her." She fell over her words and they were the hardest words she'd ever had to utter but by simply saying them out loud made Coral feel like it had been real, that it hadn't been a dream after all. "And I lost her… no that's not right. She found me, I never really found her, perhaps at the end?"

"I am so sorry Coral that you lost someone you cared about." Uhura took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"She wasn't who I thought she was." Coral wiped at the tears that had sprung from her eyes.

"They never are." Coral spluttered a sad laugh at Uhura's words.

"No I suppose not."

"You loved her, and she loved you."

"Do you think so?" Coral asked, unsure as to what the truth actually was.

"There's no question in my mind." They fell into a silence as both women contemplated their own thoughts.

"Thank you Nyota."

"Anytime… Answer a question for me?" Nyota asked, creasing her brow in confusion Coral sat up slightly.

"What is it?"

"Which of the rumours are true?" Coral knew what she was talking about, she'd always known there were rumours about her.

"I suppose there's a truth in all of them, I lost my Husband a number of years ago, he had been very ill. I'd cared for him and just before he passed he told me to go live my life, for the both of us." Coral smiled and laughed at the memory. "I'm afraid I'm nothing more than a boring Widow." Coral shrugged her shoulders.

"You're anything but boring Coral!" Uhura shook her head in disagreement.

* * *

As Coral lay in bed, looking at the projection of her late Husband she smiled to herself.

"You'll never guess what I did!" She laughed, talking into the empty room. Blowing the picture a kiss, she turned and closed her eyes, dreaming of gold and chiffon.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this story, until next time. LLAP ;-) XOXO**_


End file.
